The Light
by A.Leigh77
Summary: What happens when Kylo Ren senses another that is strong with The Force? Will he destroy his family in search of the boy, or will the boy willingly come to him? And what is his sister doing with that rebel scum? (Poe Dameron/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_"Give him to me."_

 _His voice was demanding, yet it quivered just slightly. There was the tiniest hint of desperation._

 _A voice that was all too familiar to Emelia, who had once loved the man that it belonged to. The man that she had grown up with all of her life, one whom she had spent her childhood with. Turning to face him, she stood her ground and made her voice clear and menacing._

 _"You will not take my son. You cannot have him. I will not allow you to turn him into a monster, like you."_

 _Her tone was even, her piercing stare unwavering. Behind her was a young boy, shaking from head to toe. He had poked his head out from behind her back to look at the man that was making this ridiculous demand. After catching a glimpse of the black mask and robes, he let out a whimper and moved back behind his mother, burying his face in the cool fabric of her silk dress._

 _"Do not be afraid, Jax," the dark figure spoke, getting down on one knee to be at eye-level with the young boy. "I do not think we've been properly introduced."_

 _The man moved his hands to both sides of his head, as Jax trembled behind his mother, but once again poked his small head out to see what was happening. The man pushed a button on both sides of his helmet, and with a faint click and hiss, he was removing it. She was afraid to see the face that she had once fallen in love with, but Jax was looking on in awe._

 _"My name is Kylo Ren, and I am your uncle, Jax."_

 __Emelia woke with a start, her whole body trembling from the nightmare. This had not been the first time she had been visited by this dream, and she doubted it would be the last. It frightened her more than she would ever let on, but she knew that she shouldn't be so afraid of a silly dream. Stifling a yawn, she swung her legs off the edge of the bed gently, so as not to wake the man sleeping next to her.

She squinted in the dark as she tiptoed down the hallway, headed straight for her son's room. After these dreams, she had an overwhelming maternal need to make sure he was okay. Though she knew that she would always find him just as she had left him, it comforted her to see his sleeping form. She opened the door just enough to catch sight of her 8-year-old son, sprawled out on his bed and snoring softly. Smiling at the sight, she closed the door most of the way, leaving it open just a crack, as she turned on her heel, back down the hallway.

Emelia slid back into bed beside the man that she loved, breathing a sigh of relief that the two most important people in her life were just fine. She snuggled up to the side of her partner, as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist. His steady breath on her neck was enough to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Emelia felt that she was being nudged awake, and groaned just a little. She had gotten very little sleep the night before, and the recurring nightmare was popping up very frequently now. As much as she tried to remind herself that it was just a dream, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that it wasn't. Perhaps she would consult the General on this one.

Before she could open her eyes, she felt a trail of kisses lead from her forehead down to her neck. She giggled, as she cracked one eye open to see the smiling face of her husband. "I knew you couldn't resist that," he smirked, as she grabbed one of their pillows and wacked him playfully with it. He howled in fake pain, as she grinned and rolled her eyes before getting out of bed.

Barely making it two feet away from their bed, Emelia felt two arms snake around her waist, as his chin rested on her shoulder. She breathed deeply, as he kissed her cheek. This was always the worst part about him leaving. She knew that there was a chance that he was not going to return, though he always had before. It was very difficult for her to let him go, but she knew that he was very important to the Resistance. She had to let him go, for the sake of the Galaxy.

"You know I won't be gone that long, and this is the most important mission yet. We are so close, Em. I can feel it."

He spoke softly, but she could hear the growing excitement in his voice. He really loved the job that he did, and he was good at it. She just couldn't help but worry about his safety, as the First Order was gaining more and more momentum. She shuddered at the thought of that, but quickly pushed it from her mind. The Resistance was strong, and it had the aid of the Republic. The First Order did not stand a chance, and she would stick to that belief.

"I'm going to fix breakfast. Would you mind waking Jax? You know how he likes to see you off."

She tried to keep her tone as even as possible, but her lip quivered a little as she spoke the last few words. Before he could say anything, she had hurried from the room, making a beeline for the kitchen. At least if she was doing something she would not have to think about her husband leaving.

Just as she was setting the plates out for breakfast, Emelia heard the all-too-familiar giggle of her son as he came bounding down the stairs. Her husband was not far behind him, obviously chasing him down to breakfast. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight, as she watched the two people she loved most in the world sit down at the table, loading their plates with toast and fruit, and a spooning hot porridge into their bowls.

"I beat you down to the table, father!" Jax stated smugly, shoving a large spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

He was a competitive little boy, who absolutely loved winning. He was not to keen on losing, which is usually when his temper flared up the most. That was when she was most worried about her son. His temper was very much like his uncle's, which wasn't something that she liked to remember about Ben. When he got angry, he destroyed almost everything in his way. Emelia couldn't tell you how many times she had to pick up shards of glass from glasses that he had smashed, or how he broke his bedroom door right off its hinges during a particularly nasty tantrum. He was only eight, yet The Force was already so strong within him, as it was in his father.

Jax knew about very little about his heritage and family aside from the basics. He knew that his mother had been young when she had him, only 18, but his mother and father were madly in love and welcomed the new baby with open arms. He knew that his grandmother was General Organa, or Grammy to him, and he loved spending time with her. She always took him around the base with her, explaining missions and the Resistance. She had a way of explaining the Galaxy feud in a way that he could understand. He also knew that his grandfather was Han Solo, but he had only met him a handful of times throughout his childhood. And he knew that his mother had a brother, a year older than she was, who had left. She did not speak of her brother, or the circumstances by which he left, but Jax knew that something bad had happened between them. He could just sense it.

"Go get ready, Jax. We have to see your father off in a few minutes." Emelia commanded, after she was sure he had finished all of his breakfast. Jax bounded up the stairs once more, headed to his room to change into a simple shirt and pants.

Grabbing the plates and dishes off of the table, Emelia began to wash them when she sensed her husband lean against the wall to the left of her. He loved watching her, no matter what she was doing. He watched her wash the dishes, fold the laundry, read a book, you name it. He enjoyed seeing the way that her tongue poked between her teeth just slightly when she was concentrating, or how her facial expressions were constantly changing when she sat down with a good book. Sometimes he would interrupt her just to express how much he enjoyed watching her, which made her blush and roll her eyes, though he knew that she secretly loved when he would tell her these things.

"I promise I will only be gone for a week, tops. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone!"

His words didn't seem to phase her, as she continued scrubbing the dishes in silence. He pushed himself off of the wall lightly, taking a step toward her. It seemed to go unnoticed, until he wrapped his arms around her once more, resting them on her stomach this time. There was the smallest of bumps growing beneath her simple blue dress. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she tried to blink them back. She felt foolish for being so upset at him leaving, but it would be much more difficult raising two children if he did not return. Again, she tried to push those thoughts from her mind, as she had nothing to worry about as of yet.

She was just about to upon her mouth and say something when Jax came skidding to a halt in the kitchen, knocking one hip into the table. He groaned a little and rubbed the bruised bone. He was always in such a hurry that he often bumped into the furniture. He had so many bumps and bruises on his body that she couldn't even count, but they did not seem to bother him in the least.

"Let's go, let's go!" Jax exclaimed, tugging on both of their hands until they finally followed him out the door.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Emelia whispered, her face buried in his chest. She allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she cried into his shirt, taking in his scent as she did so. He embraced her warmly, resting his head on top of hers. Many others looked at them awkwardly, but neither one of them truly cared. Let them stare.

Once they had said their goodbyes, Jax jumped into his father's arms, even though he was getting to be a little too old to be doing things of the sort. She could see Jax was excited for his father, but also a little scared of what was to come. He would never admit to it, but Jax was always a little nervous when his father would go away on these missions.

"I'm going to miss you buddy. Be good for your mother, and your grandmother. Promise?"

He and Jax embraced once more, each whispering promises to each other, as they always did before he left. It was their own secret tradition, one which they would not share with Emelia. She was fine with that, because it was something they could bond over. She smiled as he walked over to her once more, once he was finished speaking with Jax.

"I love you Em," he stated, hugging her close to him again. He could hear General Organa clear her throat, a clear sign that it was time for him to leave. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips before letting her go, heading toward the ship that he would be taking.

"Be careful!" Emelia called after him, as she saw him turn around before boarding the craft. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I love you, Poe Dameron!"

That was the last thing that she said before he boarded the ship, BB-8 in tow. Little did she know that their lives would soon be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe was shaken awake, though he wouldn't exactly call what he was doing sleeping. He had been knocked unconscious by two Stormtroopers when he refused to give them any information. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and he could feel it trickling down from a fresh gash on his forehead, where his chestnut hair was matted from sweat and blood. As he opened his eyes, the light from his holding cell all but made him cry out in pain. It was too much for his battered head.

"I see that our prisoner is now awake. How nice of him to join us!"

The voice was distorted, but Poe didn't need him to take off his mask to recognize the man. He had known Kylo Ren before he called himself that. They had known each other practically since birth, as their mothers' had been quite good friends. Every day Poe would race up the path to Ben's house, asking the General very politely if Ben could come out and play. Before she could ever answer, Ben was already sprinting out the door, his curly black hair in desperate need of a combing, shouting "GOODBYE MOTHER!" behind him as he went. They had been the best of friends, until Poe had taken a shining to his sister. They had been sixteen when it had all changed.

"I'm not going to give you any information, so don't bother asking."

Poe tried his best to sound confident, but the pounding in his head was making him feel dizzy and weak. He swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, never breaking the eye contact with the masked man. Kylo Ren chuckled at the bold statement, moving closer to the Resistance pilot. He took one masked hand and brought it up underneath Poe's chin. Yanking upward sharply, he delved deep into Poe's memories.

 _"Poe, you are going to be a fine pilot one day, just like your father!"_

 _Emelia Solo grinned at him, pulling her curly dark brown hair into a bun on top of her head. He had always loved the way her hair fell in delicate ringlets about her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. He couldn't help but smile back at her, blushing every so slightly at her statement._

 _"I don't know if I'll ever be that good, but I can't wait to start training!"_

 _Sixteen-year-old Poe Dameron was just about to start his pilot training, ready to get up in the air. His father had insisted that he was born to be in the sky, though his mother liked to disagree. She would much rather have her son and only child on the ground and safe nearby than in the air, where anything could happen. He had always brushed off his mother's worries, assuring and reassuring her that he would be fine. That morning she had pulled him into a bone crushing hug, only letting go when he protested that he couldn't breathe. She could be a bit overbearing at times, but she only meant the best._

 _The pair had settled in a clearing, spreading a thin, tattered blanket on the ground before sitting down. Emelia loved being outside, and when they had found this clearing they had decided to make it their meeting spot. They met there at least three times a week, in secret of course. Ben didn't like the idea of her being with Poe, even though the two had been best friends since birth. Her older brother had insisted that she, the daughter of Princess Leia (who now preferred to be called General), deserved someone much better than the son of a Rebel pilot. He had forbidden her to see Poe as anything more than a friend, and the friendship between the two boys had disintegrated almost immediately._

 _Emelia, of course, had chosen to not listen to her brother. She could take care of herself, and she had spat those words at Ben plenty of times before, stomping off after she had said them. He was very protective of her, which she normally didn't mind. She knew that he usually only meant well, but he had no business meddling in her love life. Lately, though, he had changed, becoming more and more suspicious and controlling of her. Just that morning he had tried to follow her out the door, to see where she was going, before their mother had stopped the boy, stating that it was almost time for him to return to their Uncle Luke, and that they must prepare for his departure. Ben had sulked the whole rest of the day, hating the thought of leaving his family, especially his sister, to go and train with his Jedi uncle. He had no desire to join the new Jedi Order, even if that's what his family kept pushing him to do._

 _She had relayed all of this information to Poe, as he listened intently. He and Ben were no longer friends, but they were civil to each other, nodding at each other if their paths crossed. He knew that Emelia could not talk to anyone else about this, so he was happy to be her confidant. He nodded in all the appropriate places, and offered up his comments when he felt it was necessary. He had never been one to hold back his opinions, even if they made the girl he was falling in love with roll her eyes. Once she had finished venting, he felt that it was his turn to speak. He gulped, looking down at the ground for a moment before beginning._

 _"Emelia...You know how much I care for you," Poe stammered out, trying to find the words. Gazing into her bright blue eyes was doing nothing but clouding his mind. He couldn't focus on anything but her plump lips, which were slightly curled, forming a shy smile. All he wanted to do was kiss those lips. He had wanted that for months now, but had never been able to pluck up enough courage to do it. It was silly to be so nervous about something, yet every time he tried to make his move, his nerves got in the way._

 _"If you truly care about me, why is it that you haven't kissed me yet?" She retorted, her cheeks turning scarlet. She seemed just as nervous as he was, but someone was going to have to make the first move. Though Poe made himself out to be a bit of a lady's man, she knew that he was an awkward sixteen-year-old that didn't know what he was doing._

 _Poe's face flushed as he looked away for a moment, deciding what his next move was going to be. He slicked his messy hair back with his sweaty palms, turning back to face Emelia. He knew that it was now or never, his heart racing, a mixture of nerves and excitement. Slowly he moved in, his face coming dangerously close to hers. She mimicked his movements, turning her head slightly to the left, just as he did. As the room between their lips grew less and less, Poe realized that she was the only girl for him. He cracked a smile just as their lips connected, in a sweet, tender kiss._

"You know, it's kind of sick that that's the memory that you chose to look at." Poe used his remaining strength to blurt out his smart remark, as Kylo Ren glared daggers at him. Of course, Poe would never know this, because the coward always hid behind a mask.

"I do believe that I made it quite clear that you were not to become romantically involved with my sister. I'll see to it that she finds someone more suitable than Resistance scum." Ren's words did not provoke fear in Poe, rather they infuriated him. He glared back at his captor, using all his might to spit on the mask. This didn't seem to phase Kylo Ren in the least, as he chuckled at his prisoner.

"You're going to wish that you had not done that."

Before Poe could come up with a witty response, Ren had held out his hand, using The Force to strangle the young man. Poe couldn't even scratch at his throat, as his hands were restrained on either side of him. He felt a blood vessel burst behind his eye, as he tried to cry out in pain. No words would escape his crushed windpipe, and his eyes began to bulge. Before his world could completely turn to black, he felt his captor release his hold, as Poe began gasping for air. He sputtered and coughed, feeling afraid for the very first time since being captured. He thought of his wife and children, and he had to choke back tears. He could not let them see his weakness.

Ren turned on his heel, leaving the cell guarded by two Stormtroopers. Though he wouldn't mind killing the Resistance pilot, he was going to let him gain a little strength before probing his mind again. He was not ready for his prisoner to die just yet. Striding down the hallway, he came to a halt before the control room. Pushing the door open, he noted that everyone inside had stopped working as he made his presence known.

"So very nice of you to join us. I expect that you are looking for something?"

The voice of General Hux came from behind, as he turned to face the man he despised. If it weren't for Snoke, Ren would have gotten rid of the red-haired idiot as soon as possible. However, the Supreme Leader saw tremendous potential in the General, commanding that he not harm a single hair on the Hux's head. At first it had angered the young villain, feeling as though Snoke did not trust him enough to do this on his own, but over time the General proved to be an asset. Even if they had tremendous differences, Kylo Ren had to admit that General Hux knew what he was doing. As Ren spoke, the whole room quieted down.

"I think it is time that I pay my family a visit. I am going to D'Qar.

"No, this can't be! He promised! He promised that everything would be okay!" Emelia sobbed, her head falling into her hands as she let the tears fall. Her mother stood behind her, rubbing her back soothingly. Though General Organa could be viewed as harsh at times, her heart broke for her daughter. She knew what it was like when they didn't return home. She had experienced it with Han many times before. But this time was different. He had been captured, something that they had learned through a hologram sent by BB-8. His fate was very grim.

"We're going to get him back, Emmy. He will come home." Leia knew that her words would not be enough to comfort her daughter, but she truly meant them. She had intended to head to the base first, before seeing her daughter, to rally up a rescue mission. Poe was not only the best pilot in the Resistance, he was her son-in-law, and the father of her grandchildren. She was not going to let him be harmed by the First Order.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if something happens?" Emelia choked out, feeling as though she might vomit as she said those words. She placed a hand gingerly on her growing stomach, feeling the butterflies. She knew that was the baby kicking, and she desperately wished that Poe was there to feel it, too. Her eyes welled with fresh tears at the thought of him, but she managed to blink them back as Jax came bounding through the front door.

"Grandmother, something is going on at the base! Everyone is running around like madmen! I think you should go and see what's wrong!" Jax exclaimed, looking both frightened and exhilarated. Leia stood, looking at her grandson, her brows furrowed.

"Do you know what's going on, Jax?" She asked, wondering if the young boy had heard any snippets of information. He loved to eavesdrop, which was not one of his better qualities. It came in handy in this instance, though, as he nodded his head very quickly

"Someone is requesting permission to land. A ship from the First Order." He replied, trembling a little. He knew about the first order from his grandmother, though he had never imagined that they would find the Resistance base.

Emelia dropped the glass of water she was holding, causing it to shatter all over the kitchen floor. She moved her hand up to her mouth, pulling her son in close to her. Her mother straightened up, moving quickly toward the door. Emelia looked up at her mother's face, searching for any kind of emotion. She found none, as Leia glanced back at her daughter and grandson. The words that came out her mouth next were very grave, and Emelia swore she saw a flicker or fear cross her face.

"Hide him, Emelia. Your brother has returned."


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Flashback: 11 years' prior/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Emelia had turned into a fine young lady, according to her her mother, father, and anyone else that had been around long enough to watch her grow up. No longer was she a rosy, chubby-cheeked little girl, who loved to tag along wherever her brother went. She was now about 5'6" tall, with a mane of dark, curly locks, like Ben's. Her legs were toned from running every morning, something that she enjoyed immensely. Her chest was now something that she blushed at the sight of, making sure it was fully covered at all times. Her skin was lightly tanned from the time that she spent outside every day, and her face sported freckles from cheek to cheek. She had transformed into a fine young lady indeed./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday, complete with a lovely dinner of stew and a homemade cake that was only enjoyed on special occasions. It was one of the best days her family had had, as they all sat around the table, laughing and eating together. Her father was home, something that she had not expected, and he and Ben had engaged in pleasant conversation about the state of the Galaxy. Even Chewbacca was enjoying the warm atmosphere, as he gulped down his third bowl of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"When a knock sounded at the door, Emelia rose from her seat, smiling as she glanced back at her family before heading to get the door. She opened it without checking to see who it was, hearing laughter erupt from the other room. She desperately wanted to know what was so funny!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Oh, Poe! We weren't expecting you," she stammered, blushing slightly at the handsome, dark-haired teenager standing in the doorway. She had no idea why her cheeks were so flushed, but she moved aside quickly to let him pass./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm not interrupting am I? I just thought I would stop by because I know that it's your birthday, and Ben said that I was allowed," Poe smirked, knowing that his gaze was making her blush an even deeper red as they both entered the kitchen, that doubled as the dining area./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It seemed that Poe knew he was making her squirm, and he took pleasure in it, something that was NOT okay with Emelia. She willed her cheeks to stop flushing as she brought her arms across her chest, making sure that she was fully covered. Poe had quite the reputation of ogling at certain assets. She wanted to make certain that he was not getting any view of hers. It was as if the fact that he was one of the most pleasant looking men on base directed his actions, which were flirting with women and acting mightier-than-thou. Lately it seemed as though he didn't even have a brain inside his thick skull./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Poe, what a lovely surprise!" Leia cooed, grinning up at the young man, as he plopped down in the seat next to her./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Ben said that I could stop by to wish Em a happy birthday, and I do enjoy spending time with the most interesting family on the planet," he grinned, making each member of the Solo family raise their eyebrows. They were most definitely not the most interesting family on the planet./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Okay, maybe that was kind of true. Bounty hunter father, princess-turned-general mother, and two rambunctious teenagers, one of whom had an incredible way with The Force./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Emelia preferred the term dysfunctional, but she was not about to comment when she saw the ear-to-ear smile that her mother was sporting. She wanted to vomit as Poe soaked in all the attention, wishing that she could kick him under the table without being noticed. Apparently the scowl on her face had brought the attention upon her for a moment, as Han looked on, concerned./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What's the matter, sweetheart?" He enquired, placing a hand on her shoulder. She screwed her face up into a grimace before responding./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Just a stomachache. I think I am going to have a lie down." She mumbled her response, but it seemed that her father had already turned his attention back to the others./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She excused herself from the table, but it seemed as though they barely noticed. Her mother was deep in conversation with Poe about something to do with TIE fighters and X wings, while Ben and Han were locked in a heated debate about Ben leaving for Uncle Luke's. Chewbacca was the only one that watched her leave, but he, too, turned his attention back to the conversation as soon as she pushed in her chair./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Flopping down on her bed, face first, she let out a scream, muffled by her pillow. This was HER day, and that stupid Dameron boy had to ruin it. Why did he have to show up today? He was here every other day of the year! He always commanded all of the attention in the room, which only inflated his already-humongous ego. It was infuriating! He was infuriating! She hated him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But did she?/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He did have wonderful, flowy hair that always seemed in place. His smile, albeit smug, was brilliant, with his perfectly white and straight teeth. He had a wicked sharp wit, and his sense of humor was sarcastic and dry. He was toned, tan, and all of the ladies loved him. Ugh. He was perfect. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She hated him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A knock on the door startled her, causing her to lose her train of Poe-hating thoughts. She refused to leave her bed, grumbling that whoever was at the door could go away. She didn't feel like speaking or seeing anyone./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Another knock, this one more powerful. Now she was agitated. Didn't she make it clear the first time? Shouting a little louder this time, she told the person at the door that she wasn't coming out./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Knock-knock-knock-knock./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She was fuming now, flying off of her bed. Her face was contorted into a glare as she flung the door open, sure that she was going to find Ben or her father on the other side. She was truly surprised when she saw Poe, leaning up against the door frame. It only served to fuel her anger, though./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What? You couldn't get enough attention from my family, so you had to come and demand it from me, too? You felt the need to come and bother me, on MY birthday, to fuel your over-inflated ego. Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" Emelia seethed, trying to make her face and voice as menacing as possible./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I was just coming to give you this, but I can see that my presence is unwanted. Here," Poe retorted, angrily, as he shoved a crudely wrapped parcel into her hands before stomping back down the hallway./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What a baby," she muttered, before slamming her door shut./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The first thing she did was tear open the parcel, wondering what Poe could have possibly gotten her. It was light, square, and resembled a sheet of paper. It was probably his autograph./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She gasped at what it actually was. It was a picture that he had drawn of her favorite place on base. It was clearing among the trees, one full of brightly colored flowers, littered with large boulders that she often sat on and read. The drawing captured the sunlight, as it lit up the clearing, highlighting the yellows, oranges, and reds of the field. She had almost dropped the paper, as if it was hot to the touch./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She groaned, realizing how much of a jerk she had just been to him. Sure, he was generally a big-headed git that liked to flirt with women, but he was still one of her friends. She would have to apologize to him, later of course. For now, she was trying to decide the perfect place to hang her drawing./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emelia's gaze lingered for a moment on the drawing that hung on her son's bedroom, the drawing that had meant so much to her, before she snapped out of her trance. Her heart was beating a mile-a-minute as she hastily shoved some random articles of clothing into a bag, praying that she had more time than she actually did. Jax sat on his bed, fidgeting uncontrollably as his gaze followed his mother's every move./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jax, sweetheart, you have to listen to me. You're going to run to Moura's house, okay? Do not talk to anyone on the way. Once you get there, Moura is going to take you into her basement. You are not to make a sound; do you hear me?" She checked his face for understanding, and found that it was etched with fear. It broke her heart, as she pulled him into a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll be safe there. Promise me that you'll do as I say?" She questioned, pulling back slightly to just make out a solemn nod./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fastening the bag on his back, Emelia pulled Jax into another tight hug before planting a kiss atop his head. He looked up at her, his eyes full of fright and confusion. She fought back a sob before shooing him out the door, watching as he sprinted full-speed down the path and into the forest, headed straight for Moura's shack. She prayed that he would make it their safely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She took a deep breath before leaving the house herself, headed for hangar. Her mother was already there, preparing for the arrival of the First Order. She felt sick to her stomach, thinking about what she was going to see. What was going to happen to them? Would the First Order demand their execution? Would they simply shoot them on arrival? All of these thoughts raced through her mind as she bounded forward, willing her feet to move faster than they would./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 3.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: wave windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"The presence of the First Order was noted immediately. Even before the Stormtroopers had the chance to disembark the ship Resistance soldiers had their blasters fixed and ready to fire. General Organa was in the middle of the group of soldiers, a few other high-ranking officials flanking her. She seemed eerily calm, as she anticipated the arrival of Kylo Ren. Emelia took her spot next to her mother, smoothing out her dress over her growing stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a familiar hiss as the door of the ship opened, allowing Stormtroopers to flood out. Emelia counted twenty, along with their commander, who wore a rather dark uniform that resembled those of the Stormtroopers. Next came two men that were dressed in First Order uniforms, whose solemn glares told her they were not there by choice. They all waited with baited breath for the one person that mattered the most./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kylo Ren made his appearance a few seconds later, stomping down the ramp as he pushed through the throng of his cronies. His strides were quite long, and it took him no time at all to reach Emelia and Leia, stopping about ten feet short of them. His mask distorted his breathing, which creeped Emelia out. It was so unnatural./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello, General Organa. How nice to see you again," he snarled, obviously implying that their meeting was anything but pleasant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello, Ben. It's been a long time," Leia responded, her face and voice unwavering./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ben Solo has long gone. He was weak, replaced by someone much stronger," he said, cocking his head slightly to side. His facial expressions were clouded by the mask that he wore. Emelia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from spewing out obscenities and rude comments./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slowly, Kylo Ren turned to face his sister. She was paralyzed by anger as she stared at the metal mask, glinting in the light. Her jaw was set, but she willed herself to keep her expression neutral. She did not want Kylo Ren to know that he had gotten to her. That he had broken her by taking the person that she loved. She would be strong for her son and her husband./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dear sister, I believe you have something that I desire." His voice was distorted by the machine, but she could just tell that he was grinning evilly behind his mask. She clenched her fists at her side, her stare unwavering./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I do not know what you are talking about," she retorted, her voice even like her mother's. It was not easy feat when she was screaming at him in her mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, but you do. Where is my nephew?" His question caused her to tremble involuntarily, partly from anger, partly from fear for her son. She would not give in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHERE IS HE?" Kylo bellowed, as he whipped out his lightsaber. Emelia had to work extra hard to maintain her gaze, challenging him. She would not give in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very well. Search the base." He commanded, as his Stormtroopers and the other generals nodded in assent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dear, sweet, Emelia," he clucked, bringing his hand up to Emelia's face, tilting her chin up slightly. He leant in closer, moving his masked face to her ear. His voice was barely audible, making sure that only she could hear what he was going to say next. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will find him, and then I will kill you and that pilot scum." /p 


End file.
